


The Big R

by Missy



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Bloodplay, Coercive Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Knifeplay, Marking, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken incident between Velma and Roxie portents violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big R

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV, Prompt: Chicago, Roxie Hart/Velma Kelly, bloodplay, bitch.
> 
> Contains elements of nonconsensual sexual activity, including coerced sex, bloodplay and knifeplay.

She should have followed her own credo: never take a drink from a stranger’s hand, even if he’s working the counter at your favorite bar. Also, never hand a murderer a knife when you’re tight, ‘cause you never know when your sometimes-sheba on the side will turn tail and try to talk business during a fun game of the old slap and tickle.

That’s how Velma found herself on her back, tied up and bruised, with Roxie straddling her hips and waving about a pen knife.

Even armed and out of her mind on cheap gin, Velma didn’t find her partner much of a threat. Still, the knife looked sharp, and she didn’t want to waste time powdering over scabbed cuts. “Hey, Rox, you don’t have to do this! There’s still money in the act.” She tugged at the lace bonds holding her to the cheap iron bedframe as Roxie ranted on into total oblivion. “I’ll prove it when we get to LA!”

“Shut your yap, Vel! For once you’re gonna close your craw and listen to what I’ve gotta say! You’re gonna give me top billing,” Roxie was shouting, her knife cutting through the air, scraping lightly across Velma’s bared chest. “And you’re gonna gimmie that fur the Prince of Micronesia gave ya! And I want half the grub money – I know you’ve been pocketing it!”

“I haven’t been stealing from the act,” Velma insisted coolly, drawing her knee up between Roxie’s thighs and under her skirt, then gently stroking it back and forth to coax something other than anger out of the bleached blonde singer. “You know that if we had no bread we’d both get stuck. We’re in the same boat, baby.” Roxie’s gaze wavered, her grip on the knife loosening. “C’mon honey. Don’t you remember how good I can make you feel?”

Roxie’s stiff spine began to melt. It was the opening Velma needed, and she ripped away her bonds and reached for the knife.

Roxie shrieked, “you bitch! That was my Channel scarf!” 

Velma didn’t dare breathe. Roxie’s eyes had gone wide, and for just a second the other woman saw a spark, the wicked intent in Roxie that had ended Fred Cassley’s life. When a dame’s gone that far off the track, you give her what she wants. Even if that met sacrificing a little blood.”

“Let me make it up to you! We’ll be even, squares!”

Then the knife flashed through the air (she could almost hear Billy in the back of her mind, narrating the action - _they both reached for the knife!_ ). With a low shriek Velma felt her flesh tear, felt the burning slash of Roxie’s looping signature sprawled across her collarbone.

Roxie’s lips glistened in the lamplight, her expression triumphant under Velma’s shrieks. “There! Now every time you look at your tits you’re gonna remember my name!” 

Velma’s hands had flown toward her chest, all thoughts of at reconciliation flying away. “You dumb dora! How the hell am I gonna cover this up?”

“Shut up,” Roxie shrieked, pinning Velma with her arms, moving around to straddle Velma’s face, muffling Velma’s mouth with her dripping sex. “Shutupshutupshut…” Then Velma forgot to listen and concentrated on the buffet before her.

For someone who acted like a rotten cunt most of the time Roxie’s pussy was as sweet as candy. Gin and blood mix with leftover traces of come in the back of Velma’s throat and she bit down on the pretty little wound until Roxie forgot about her anger and the booze and the orgasms and the relief took her away.

Velma shoved her limp body aside and scrambled for the knife. It went into the bathroom with her while she assessed the damage and soothed her cuts with aloe cream, and then came with her back out into the suite. 

She hid it away in her makeup case. 

Just in case. A gal couldn’t be too careful in a town like this. 

And they had both reached for the knife….

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Chicago** , all of whom are the property of **Kander/Ebb**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
